1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a speaker, and more particularly to a rotatable pop-up speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music is becoming more and more a part of every day life. Many people enjoy listening to music and want to do so in their hot tubs, spas, pools, and other similar recreational and therapeutic devices. For this purpose, speakers and the like are often installed near water sources or in locations exposed to moisture and other elements. However, to avoid any interaction between the water and the speaker components and wires, speakers are often installed far from the water source, often degrading the sound quality experience of the listener.
The rotational orientation of many such indoor and outdoor speakers is not easily adjustable, such that the sound is projected primarily in a fixed direction. Further, many such indoor and outdoor speakers are not retractable so as to be protected from exposure to chemicals, moisture, sunlight, etc., during periods of non-operation.